The Epic Adventures Of the Awesome Me
by Pru-ko
Summary: A story of how the Awesome Gilbert becomes a fine secret agent. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. XD**

**Warnings: Use of "bad" language (really, what is bad language nowadays?)**

**Use of human names. ( I tend to use human name and country name a lot)**

**No yaoi this time, sorry. (I know I usually write smut but there isn't any in here so if you wanted to read yaoi, du won't find et here sorry. *hands you a doujinshi* have fun. ;D)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! \O/**

Ch. 1 ~Prelude~

Its not how you are remembered, but you are remembered. Its what you leave behind for the world so see when you are gone. _What will I leave behind? How will I be remembered, and what will I be remembered for?_ Gilbert put down his pen in thought. _A moocher,_ he thought dully. He closed his journal and set it back on the shelf._ There must be something I can do, as Fritz told me, "Its never too late to change your ways." _Gilbert made his way to his bed and lay there, thinking of how he could make his mark n the world, long after he was gone.

Thenext morning, Gilbert woke up and began it the usual, "Awesomely Pissing Off West." This was usually a prank where the result would lead to an irate blonde German, who would end up throwing out the older brother for the day. Once out of the house, the Prussian would prey on the next unfortunate victim who happend to walk by. today's prank: The Awesome Me and the Lamest Hair Gel Ever. The task: to covertly switch the contents of the hair gel belonging to the stick-in-the-mud brother, with rubber cement. Gilbert crept into the room on light footing, knowing the slightest creek of wood would alert the light sleeping German. He stealthily stalked into the connecting bathroom and made a soundless exchange. With the deed done, he picked his way out of the room and booked it to the kitchen to fake his innocence.

With breakfast underway, he could hear his brother waking up and starting his daily routine. Prussia smirked to himself when Ludwig made his way down the stairs, clearly unaware of the switch.

"Guten Morgen West. I'm making your favorite~"

"Oh Gott, what did you do now?"

Ludwig poured himself a cup of coffee, sniffing it first to make sure its contents were pure and not containing some other mystery substance like yesterday.

"West, that's 100% coffee. Reallly, you could have a little more trust in me."

His brother gave him a flat, and clearly annoyed expression.

"I would, but your pranks and overall actions have proved that's a bad idea."

The silverette frowned. Okay, his brother deserved the paste in his hair today. He scowled has he finished making breakfast.

It was a silent breakfast, and Gilbert had to keep his mouth full to keep from laughing. His brother obviously caught on to the Prussian's antics and questioned him again.

"Osten, really what did you do? You only make food to try to soften me up. What was it this time?"

"Nothing. *dramatic sigh* We go through this every morning west. I didn't do anything."

"I know you did. You say the same thing every morning, and every morning you do something bad."

Ludwig sighed and ran his hand through his hair, well tried to before it got stuck.

"Verrdamit Puroisen! I knew you did something! I knew it! Really for once you could act responsible and not like a child. Seriously, you should man up for once in your life and do something productive instead of leeching off me and pulling these stupid pranks! Osten, I've had it with your games!"

Germany eyed the clock, and it clearly said there wasn't any time to remove the paste on his head before work. He got up and stormed out of the house, leaving Gilbert alone at the table. Not feeling hungry anymore, he collected the dishes and began washing them. As he did, he thought back on journal. _A leech_, he thought, thinking back on the last few lines in his journal. He sighed. It was true. Since the fall of his country, he had done nothing but cling to his younger brother. His brother did do more than he had to for his sibling, and yet all he got in return was pranks and sarcasm. Even Gilbert knew his brother's patience had a limit, and that limit was close, considering the lecture he was given today. _"Be productive". Jobs are lame-ass excuses for people who aren't as Awesome as me. _He grinned and thought of jobs that would be Awesome enough for his standards. Unfortunately the is nothing better than "Ruler of the World" and somehow he didn't think he'd get enough votes. He looked out the window and saw storm clouds forming, and after a terrible cold he had suffered due to getting caught in the rain a few weeks back, he figured it would be wise to stay indoors today.

Flopping down on the couch, the Prussian began channel surfing. It was the same mundane programs, and the same depressing news. It was all about bad stocks, embezzling scandals, and more tension between governments._ Today's world is too caught up in itself. What happend to the good old days were a battle, a fair mono-to-mono fight would be enough to settle our disputes. The victor would carry on and the loser would be left behind, miles away in the dust. _He changed the channel again and again. It was nothing but talk shows of depressing and bizarre family matters, and over dramatic soap operas that had cheesy acting and even worse casting. Finally he settled on an old James Bond movie. Now that would make an Awesome job. Sneaking around, taking on 30 men at once with just a penknife and a gun with 3 bullets. Or even more Awesome, the same men with only a fork. He smirked and thought about different situations in with he would he an Awesome spy. It the occurred to him why not? Surely he had enough experience fighting. He killed people with just his sword centuries ago, and he knew how so shoot a gun. He was pretty good in bar fights, well he had to be, France wasn't particularly good at protecting himself and Antonio had almost always sweet talked his way out and watched it unfold with an irate Italian on his lap. He proved earlier this morning that he could sneak around, sure it was only his brother, but that stiff was a very light sleeper. Years of awakening the younger brother just by a simply audible breath had taught him to learn patience and how to keep silent while making his way around.

That's why he was sitting in the lobby of a place only the nations themselves and a few people knew existed. On the carpet in front on him was a crest with the words HUMANITARY PEACE COVERT SOCIETY printed around it. The lobby itself was quiet as Prussia was the only one in there besides the secretary a the front desk. Two thick oak doors were beside the desk and seemed to be the only source of color in the grayscale room. Even the female secretary' herself provided no color, he hair was dark brown and she was rather pale with a black blazer. Her desk was blank except for a desktop and a simple black phone. Suddenly phone rang on the desk. She stopped typing and answered the phone, and nodded as she hung up the phone. as she set it down she addressed the silverette.

"Please enter through the doors. Mr. Herald will see you now. Welcome to HPCS or as you'll come to call it, Infinity, Mr. Beilschmit"

**So WOO HOO for another story~! Yay. XD Nao I know last time it took forever to update, but I actually have it all done and it's already typed! I just need to upload et for you guys. =^ ^= So, ja this story ist what happens when mein laptop ist broken and I decide to have an MGS marathon. For you non-gamers MGS stands for Metal Gear Solid, du know that Awesome game where you sneak around and kill bad guys. =w = Ja love that game. ;A ; But I don't have a PS3 so I can't play MGS4. Boo. =3= I heard the cut scenes are really really long. Ox O But I still wanna play et. I wanna know what happens. SHH! DUN TELL ME! XD Lol. But ja with this story I'll have them uploaded in like a week. XD Like I said, they are all typed up and ready to go. And it is a rather short story, only 11 short chapters. Its amazing how small 3 notebook pages look like a paragraph on the computer. XD; I had to had/ change a few things from what I originally wrote, so I hope it still sound good. OH JA I ALMOST FORGOT! There ist nein yaoi in this story. WHAT! Ja, du heard me, nein yaoi. Compared to mein last story, this ist like clean, super clean. XD The only mentions of yaoi might be between Germany and Italy, and that's even if you want there to be some. This ist just mainly about Prussia, being Awesome. XD And I think I typed waaay too much to put this at the top so *cuts and pastes to the bottom* There. It will let you read the story faster. XD So thank you to all who have read this first chapter, hope you like et~! 3**

**As before, I'll try to post everyone's name who reviews and/or comments in the following chapters, but I kinda want this up fast, so I'll prolly add an extra chapter in here for fun *already thinking of the bonus Gilbird chapter* where I'll answer comments, concerns, reviews, ect. Kinda like an excuse to give shout outs. =' w '=**

**Danke again for reading!**

**~Pru-ko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I still don't own anything… XD**

**Warnings: Bad language and use of human and country names.**

Ch. 2 ~Infinity~

"Mr. Beilschmidt, welcome to infinity. It's a pleasure to finally have a nation such as yourself to show interest in joining our group. An individual such as yourself is hard to come by these days. We know your skills in combat are superb. You didn't make it this far by just sitting around at home. You're a nation, and all nations have had their fair share of battles. Your body heals at an amazing rate, it can take more damage than any normal person could endure and live. I'll be quite honest with you Mr. Beilschmidt, our organization desperately wants you. What will take you to become one of our agents.?"

Gilbert was pleased with himself. This was the perfect idea. These guys were begging him to be on their side. It stroked his oversized ego greatly.

"Well sir, I only have a few requests and conditions. First off I want my brother to be taken care of if anything happens to me. If I somehow manage to piss off some crazy assassin people, I don't want my brother to become a sitting duck. Above all, I want to be trained to be the most Awesome bad ass here."

The foreman laughed.

"That's exactly what we like to hear. Don't worry about your brother, Mr. Beilschmidt, we'll take care of him should something go wrong. However with your requests and our training that is very unlikely to happen. We will do our best to make you "the most Awesome bad ass" to emerge from Infinity, Mr. Beilschmidt. Now I believe we have a few papers to go over. Once we get those out of the way we can begin your training immediately."

The formal man reached into his desk and pulled out a folder containing various forms. One after another, Gilbert signed them. After what felt like an eternity to the Prussian, he finally reached the last paper. As he handed out the filled form, the foreman grinned like a cheesier cat and the doors behind him opened.

"Please, this way Mr. Beilschmidt."

The eager silverette got up from his seat and followed to other through the doors. The new room mimicked the lobby in its pale and bland color scheme, however there was a large picture of a grassy filed and puppies running through the grassy field. The artwork puzzled the Prussian._ Why in Gott's name are there puppies? These guys like to keep a professional appearance around here, so what's with the-_

"Please , have a seat Mr. Beilschmidt. Be sure to make yourself comfortable."

Gilbert eyed the chair and sat cautiously down, as if the chair would bite him should he sit down too fast. Just as he rested his arms on the arm rests, automatic restraints clamped down on his wrists. He could feel another pair around his ankles. He was about to look at the foreman to his left, when a final restraint captured his head, forcing him to look straight ahead. He smirked at the man.

"Now I feel comfortable. Yup feels like my couch at him."

The man laughed and pulled a remote out of his pocket.

"That's exactly the attitude I like to hear Mr. Beilschmidt. Most people would be panicked and screaming by now. Don't worry, these are just to make sure you don't hurt yourself or fall of he chair. Its standard procedure.

"Ah, so bondage is your kink? I do like a little rope, but so soon in our relationship? I don't have to meet your parents after this, do l I?"

The man laughed again and pushed a button.

"No Mr. Beilschmidt, we are going to implant nano machines into your body so we can communicate with you during missions and monitor your health here at base. Oh and keep your eyes on the puppies. Some people find it helps."

"Oh so now you want to get in me? Sir you move fast. I'm not that easy. And what's with the damn pupp-"

At that moment two syringe emerged from the sides of the chair and sank into his neck.

"Ow. Fuck. You could have at least warned me."

"I believe I did Mr. Beilschmidt. Brace yourself. We need to shock the nanos in your body into place and charge them."

"Shock?"

The man took a step away as electricity emitted from the chair. Pain shot through his body and a low growl grew from his throat. Just as it had started, it stopped. Gilbert panted in the chair, trying to regain his composure.

"Well done Mr. Beilschmidt. Most people would have passed out by now. You are growing more promising by the second."

"I am more Awesome than the average person."

He forced a grin and the restraints came off.

"Lets make sure the nanos are working properly."  
><strong>Can you hear me Mr. Beilschmidt?<strong>

Prussia nearly jumped at the sudden voice in his ear.

"Yeah, I can hear you just fine."

**Great. This way only you can hear us during missions. Now this way. We are going to meet your fitness team. They will help build you up and teach you how to perform your own first aid. As you are already aware, when you are on the field, it will only be you. Should you become injured you'll have to take care of it yourself.**

"Awesome. So we are going to do physical training first?"

**Yes. We'll give you a refresher in the basics and then move on to more advanced techniques. After the physical training we'll move into a classroom where you'll be shown technical skills such as bomb disposal and security hacking. We want to prepare you for anything that may come up.**

"I think I'm the one who is liking this more and more."

**After classes you will do some more drills and simulations. Then you are free to go home. This will basically be your daily routine.**

"I just have one more request. I don't think my brother would take well to me working here, so could we just keep this all on the down low?"

**Of course Mr. Beilschmidt. We will respect your privacy and won't contact your brother on these matters. However there will be times when a mission won't simply get done in a day. We will provide you an alibi so you won't fall under suspicion. I do have a question, if I may ask. What are you going to tell your brother?**

The Prussian thought for a minute. He didn't want to lie to his brother, yet he didn't want to worry his brother. He thought if he told his brother the truth, Ludwig would possibly blow up in his face again and finally get rid of him. Gilbert didn't want that. His brother was already under so much stress with the whole Euro Zone bailouts, he didn't need another thing to worry about. So if lying was the only way he'd do it.

"I'll tell him I got a job at an office. That should work."

Just then a group of people walked up to them. There where two females and two males. One males was very stern looking and had glasses. He reminded Gilbert of Roddy, only Roddy looked much more wimpy compared to this guy.

**This is your fitness team. They will make sure you are physically prepared for any mission. I leave you in their care. Good luck Mr. Beilschmidt.**

With that the foreman left him with the lab coat clad squad. They lead him into a room that looked like a gymnasium and pulled out their clipboards. The Austrian look a like stepped up.

"Okay Mr. Beilschmidt, drop down and give us 100 pushups."  
>And that was how Agent 214, Gilbert Beilschmidt, began his career at Infinity as the "most Awesome bad ass".<p>

**So ja here's the second chapter. = w =**

**TOLD DU I WAS UPLOADING THEM QUICK!**

**But ja….they are rather short…. Like me! (Ist really short IRL)**

**TT ^ TT **

**THERE IST NOTHING FUN ABOUT "FUN-SIZE"!**

**XD**

**I also love how I randomly threw in puppies. It was my "why the hell not" kinda moment while typing.**

**Lol so ja the next chapter starts to pick up the story a little.**

**=w =**

**Should I give a tiny chapter preview? w Well okay. Here goes "RANDOM QUOES FROM NEXT CHAPTER!"**

"…..Please don't tell me you were out again, sleeping around with some hooker you met at the bar."

"THE PASTA THINK ABOUT MY PASTA!"

"_Then again this is Italia…he manages the impossible…"_

**I think that's enough for now. = w=**

**Tah tah See you at the end of the next chapter~!**

**~Pru-ko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. XD **

**Warnings: Use of "bad" language (really, what is bad language nowadays?)**

**Use of human names. ( I tend to use human name and country name a lot)**

Ch. 3 ~Battle At Home Front~

That night Gilbert arrived home sore, tired and starving. As he crossed into the house, he was assaulted with questions from Ludwig.

"Where the hell where you? Its 2 o' clock on the morning. Please don't tell me you were out again, sleeping around with some hooker you met at the bar."

Prussia sighed. Not exactly the warm welcome he wanted to receive once he got home. However he half expected this due to the fact that on most nights, he was prowling around the bars. But not today, today he was doing something even more Awesome with himself. Today he was an agent.

"West, I wasn't out having sex with anyone. Hell, I wasn't even at a bar, and I haven't had a drink all day."

Ludwig got close. It was true. He didn't smell of the usual sent he carried of alcohol and cheap perfume,

"Where were you then?"

Gilbert hadn't really prepared himself about telling Ludwig about his day. He hadn't even worked on this alibi of the desk job. He would stall for now and figure it out tomorrow. He knew if he half assed his lie, the younger brother would catch on quick and start snooping around. So, he opted for the excuse he often used on Ludwig when he was younger.

"I was out. That's all you need to know. I'm hungry..."

Without another word, he walked into the kitchen and made himself a late dinner/early breakfast. After washing his dishes he took a hot shower and finally collapsed on his bed. _Welcome to Infinity, totally Awesome Me..._

Germany was staring at his ceiling, wondering where his brother had spent he day. He wasn't up to his usual antics, and that made him feel uneasy. What if he was out doing something worse than bar hopping? What would be worse than alcohol? Drugs. The blonde felt his stomach heave at the thought. His brother was reckless and irresponsible, but he had common sense right? He tried to push the thought out of his head. Gilbert had looked sober when he arrived, he looked rather tired and worn out though he was abnormally hungry. The German frowned. What the hell was his brother up to? _He couldn't be... _Ludwig shook the thoughts from his head again and decided to sleep. He really needed to stop reading things on the Internet. The possibility of THAT would be impossible, it just didn't happen to men, and he felt silly even thinking it could happen.

The next morning, Ludwig was even further suspicious when he found breakfast waiting on the stove and a note on the kitchen table.

West,

I'm going to be out all day again. Don't worry about the Awesome me. I'll be back for dinner.

-The Awesome Gilbert of Awesome

Ludwig couldn't help but feel some guilt. This had to do with what he said yesterday morning. He frowned. Maybe he had made his brother feel unwelcome in his home... Wait this was Prussia, his brother, who couldn't possibly get his feelings hurt by a small lecture, right? Maybe he had done something with himself, like get a job or something. Ludwig laughed. _Yeah Osten got a job and is going to earn his money. He'll work hard. Yeah right..._

Back at Infinity Gilbert was pushing himself as he sprinted the last of his laps on the indoor track.

"H-how was that?" he panted out.

"Hmm, that's decent for your second time but you'll need to improve more before you can take on an assignment."

Gilbert nodded and caught his breath before getting to work on his sit-ups. Training here was hard but at least he was beginning to feel like his old self. He could feel himself getting stronger, and it made him feel actually comforted, knowing he was still alive and breathing.

After his body was burning for rest, he was given a 30-minute break where he changed out of his workout clothes and took a quick shower. He then made his way to the cafeteria and had lunch. Next was his lesson in his classroom. Today, they picked up on lock picking. They gave him his own set of personal lock picks and made him open numerous locks before they felt he had it down. They then moved on to computer hacking where they ran out of time.

Gilbert's final task was drills. Yesterday's obstacle course was too easy, but today's seemed much harder. They weighed down his pack by 40 more pounds, making it a total of 85 pounds. He then had to go through the long course, scaling walls and crawling through the dirt. By the time he was at the end, he was dead tired. He wanted nothing more than to go him, which lucky for him, was in about 10 minutes.

In the back of a taxi, he sank into the seat, enjoying the few moments he had before facing West. He had come up with something to tell his brother, hoping it would be enough to get him off his back. Reaching home, he climbing out of the Infinity owned taxi and reached for his set of house keys. As he undid the lock on the door, he hoped his brother wasn't going to start questioning him again. On the plus side, Gilbert had gotten home at a much more reasonable hour due to the fact that he got up earlier, so maybe Ludwig wouldn't be so mad this time around. However as he opened the door he was assaulted by a hug from a bubbly Italian.

"Welcome back GilGil~ I'm making you pasta to celebrate! Isn't that fantastic!"

"Hello Feli and celebrate what exactly?"

Just then Ludwig came through the door.

"Ost why didn't you tell me you got a job at H.C.S.? The secretary called and informed us that you got a desk job there and to excuse you for coming home late. She said that you where busy organizing files and you lost tract of time."

_ So they can hear everything at H.C.S. Then they must have heard the conversation last night. This is perfect then! West is completely fooled. I just can't mess this up now._

"Yeah I didn't want to tell you 'cuz desk jobs are far too lame for my Awesomeness."

"But Ost, it's a job. At least now you are doing something good instead of getting in trouble or getting hit by Elizaveta."

"Ve~ I'm glad GilGil got a job. You seem so much happier!"

"Thanks, but right now…I'm hungry."

The three of them sat at the table, eating pasta and sharing the evening together. It made Prussia very happy and feel more alive than he felt in years.

The next day after "work" Gilbert came home to seeing Italy, but for a different reason today.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! I locked the door to my house and I left the pasta on my stove on! THE PASTA THINK ABOUT MY PASTA!"

Ludwig face palmed.

"Italia, why did you leave pasta boiling on the stove?"

"I went to pick fresh tomatoes for the sauce but I guess the door feel closed behind me. Oh please Doitsu~"

"Okay Italia, just calm down. Osten can you help me with this?"

The Prussian nodded. Poor Ita-chan was always getting into situations like this. Like the time he called Ludwig over to Japan's house just because his bootlaces became untied. Of course his brother had to go out there and help to distraught Italian.

"Of course. The Awesome me wouldn't turn down an offer to help Feli. Let me grab something real quick."  
>He rushed off to his room and located his lock picks in his drawer. This was going to be quiet Awesome if he did say so himself. He then put them in his pocket and hurried after his brother and Italy.<p>

Ludwig figured he could just kick in the door but the dead bolt denied entry. _How in the hell did that managed to get locked too? Then again this is Italia…he manages the impossible…_ Gilbert on the other hand gave a cocky smirk.

"Alright, let me show you how Awesome I am!"

He pulled out his lock picks and kneeled down, getting to work on the locks.

"Are you serious Ost? You don't even know how to use those. Where did you get those anyway-"

_Click._ The door crept open as Gilbert stood up grinning like a Cheshire cat. Feliciano hugged the Prussian and ran inside to check on his pasta.

"How did you-"

"Ah-ah West~. It's a secret."

Gilbert put the lock picks into his pocket and weaseled a thank you dinner out of a more than willing Feliciano.

**So how is everyone this time around? XD**

**Yeah the chapters are getting longer now! This is because when I wrote this in mein notebook I just got carried away in writing the chapters. But towards the end, he chapters get all short again. XD; I know I'm a horrible writer. But I hope this chapter was okay. Poor Ludwig is like freaking out at this point. He is definitely suspicious about what his brother does. **

**So I'm pretty sure that everyone ist wondering what Germany was thinking earlier in the chapter, the whole "**_He couldn't be... _Ludwig shook the thoughts from his head again and decided to sleep. He really needed to stop reading things on the Internet. The possibility of THAT would be impossible, it just didn't happen to men, and he felt silly even thinking it could happen.**" I'll leave that all to your creative minds. XDDDD But I think most people know what Ludwig ment. XD I personally do not like….THAT but eh to each their own ja? -^ ^-**

**Well lets see the next chapter *looks at notebook* OH! Its Gilbert's first mission! FINALLY SOME ACTION! XD**

**LOL**

**Lets see how well it goes for the Prussian.**

**Till Next Time!**

**~Pru-ko**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. XD **

**Warnings: Use of "bad" language (really, what is bad language nowadays?)**

**Use of human names. ( I tend to use human name and country name a lot)**

**And complete insanity by me~! :D**

Ch. 4 ~Finally A Mission~

A month had passed since Prussia had joined Infinity, After acing his weekly exams and a lot of begging and pleading on his part, he finally managed to land a mission.

The task was simple, to bring back evidence that the Governor of Texas, Earl Bates, was infact using tax dollars to line his own pockets and also smuggle weapons to Mexican drug cartels.

Gilbert was now on a plane heading for the states. He was excited, yet still remained calm. Cool and collected. He had a job to do, and if he wanted to keep it, he had to do a damn good. He had to make a good impression. He grinned as he heard a voice in his ear.

Alright Mr. Beilschmidt, once you land, you'll land get into a taxi with the license plate number 124V3. It will take you to a hotel. In the suite provided, there will be a disguise. Get back into the taxi and it will take you to the Charity even being held at Mr. Bates' house. Remember the evidence and don't get caught. You are on your own now. If you get caught, you will be on your own. As of now your name is Robert Kindle, CEO of the eco-friendly company Wintax.

"Right."

**In the pocket of the tux we provided, there will be a camera pen. Use it to get as many pictures as you can. Once you are done leave the party and get back into the taxi.**

"I got it. Damn and I was so looking forward to an evening of mingling."

The plane landed and Gilbert, er, Robert Kindle, got into his assigned taxi. It played loud repetitive music as it made its way across town. _It__was__rather__catchy,_ Prussia thought. Soon the car slowed and Gilbert got out and checked into his hotel. The receptionist smiled and handed him the card key to his room. He returned the smile and went up to his room to get ready. Inside the large suite, the Prussian changed into his disguise. It was a black Armani suit with shiny black dress shoes. He also found a contact lens container, the lens inside where a bright blue. The hue matched the color of his brother's own eyes and he took a small moment to think of his brother. He gave a silent prayer to Fritz, wishing for a safe return home to his brother and for the old man to continue looking down on him. Ready to go he walked down the stairs and into the taxi.

A few hours later the taxi pulled up a few blocks from the mansion belonging to Mr. Bates. Getting out of the vehicle, Mr. Kindle strutted out. His hair stuck out in all odd ends, yet somehow it contributed to his classy look. His eyes were a deep hue of blue and he had an infectious grin. Arriving to the event Mr. Kindle handed the security at the gate his invitation and he was let in. Inside he began to talk casually at the bar, hoping to find any kind of lead or person close to the Governor. He then got a surprise when the bartender handed him a drink.

"This is from the young lady in the red dress over there."

The bartender nodded towards a young girl with dark ebony hair and a red silk dress. She looked at him and gave him a quick wink. He mentally frowned. He didn't need some young (and more than likely underage) girl hitting on him. He had a job to do. He was about to leave, when she came up to him and sat on his lap.

"Well hello there handsome. What brings a hot looking guy to this boring old folk event?"

It took everything he had to restrain himself from shoving the girl off his lap. He couldn't draw attention to himself. She reminded him of a dog after a piece of particularly Awesome meat.

"I'm Robert Kindle from Wintax. I'm here to donate to your father's charity."

"I see."

The girl looked around and whispered into his ear.

"You want to have some real fun?"

Gilbert was quickly loosing his patience with this girl.

"Oh? Well I'm awfully busy miss. I'm looking for Mr. Bates."

The girl put her hands around his shoulders.

"Oh, you mean my Daddy? I'll introduce him to you later. For now you want to get out of here? I'll make it worth your while."

Why did it not surprise him that Mr. Bates' daughter was a slut bag? But if he could get her to admit something about the truth of the money, then maybe it would be worth it, though he really didn't want to be around this girl, let alone have sex with her. Who knew what kind or how many STDs this chick had. Besides, this girl wasn't his exact cup of tea.

"Alright miss. You've got my attention."

She hopped off his lap and tugged his hand in the direction of the house.

"This way Mr. Kindle."

She led him up the steps of the estate and into a lavishing foyer. Valuable items decorated the interior, no doubt their only existence was to intimidate and show off their worth to entering guests. The girl grinned in delight as they went up more steps, towards the bedrooms. The Prussian wished for nothing more than for the girl to release his captive hand. He felt dirty just touching her and made a mental note to thoroughly wash his hands later. As they reached the top they entered a grand office, a place where Mr. Bates no doubt handled important meetings and did serious paperwork. It was also a show room of sorts, even more expensive décor lined the shelves and the large desk.

"As you can see Mr. Kindle, Daddy has anything and everything. He can get me anything I want…"

She eyed the Prussian.

"Well _almost_everything… Mind if I call you Robert~?"

Mein Gott this girl is a spoiled slut, but maybe she can reveal the truth. I can do this, don't give up now Awesome me!

"Only if I can call you Maria."

The girl blushed.

"It's a deal, Robert."

Okay this girl has issues. I need to complete my mission and then get the hell out of this creep show!

"So Maria, your father gets all this money from his job? It must be nice having all these nice things."

"Well….not really. Robert can you keep a secret?"

Maria slid her hand into his. _Unhand__me__you__dirty__trap!__My__Awesomeness__is__too__epic__for__you__too__handle.__Ugh__this__is__so__unfreaking__Awesome!_ Despite his inward thoughts, he had to convince her to trust him, so he pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"Anything for you, my dear Maria."

The words felt vile as they left his tongue. He had to keep up this charade. The young girl pulled him towards the office desk and pulled out a file containing uncashed checks for large sums of money. There where a few documents however that caught his eye, however now was not the time to rile through the papers.

"See that amount? Daddy can buy you anything you want. That is if it has any cash value… But I can think of a few things that don't need any… business transactions…"

She cornered him on the desk and began kissing his lips. He nearly shoved the girl away in detest, however he shut his eyes and endured this torture. She then pulled away and winked at him.

"Wait here handsome. I'll be right back~"

"For you, I'd wait here forever my love."

Maria smiled seductively and left to put on something more…_skankish,_ Gilbert thought as he whipped his mouth before pulling on some gloves and taking out the file again. He took numerous pictures of the documents and even managed to make quick copies of the more detailed pages. _That__girl__is__crazy.__She__tainted__my__mouth__with__her__nasty__cow__tongue.__I__need__to__get__out__of__here._ He replaced the files back in the desk and more than happily made his exit. He sneaked his way out of the house. He headed for the gates, and once clear of the threshold, he began walking briskly back to the cab. Once safely inside the cab, he sighed with relief. Now he could go home and sleep, after he took a thorough shower and disinfected his mouth. The car pulled away and into the night.

The next morning in Germany, Gilbert woke up to the news exposing Mr. Bates of embezzling billions of dollars and helping fuel the drug cartel's army. It was also revealed that his daughter was a prostitute._Surprise,__surprise__…_Gilbert was rather pleased with himself as he sipped a cup of left over coffee. It was 12pm on a Saturday. It always felt good to have the weekends off, especially after a mission gone well. Though today was rather lonely, there was another UN meeting to discuss the euro zone's crisis. Ludwig these days was over worked and severely stressed. Gilbert felt bad for his brother during these times, as he could see first hand the effects it had on him. Suddenly the phone rang. The Prussian checked the Caller ID before picking up the phone and he found it was coming from inside the UN meeting suite.

"Hallo?"

"Ah bruder, can you please bring me the papers on mein desk and bring them to me? I forgot them this morning when I woke up late."

_ What the hell?_

"Sure west, I'll be there in a bit."

"Danke Ost."

_Click._ Something was wrong. His brother never woke up late and he sure as hell never forgot his documents. Ludwig was a man of routine; he had drilled himself everyday, the same way since he was little. _Something__is__definitely__wrong__…_

"HQ, this is Gilbert. I think something is going on at the meeting. You heard that call right?"

**Yes we heard the call and that was very uncharacteristic of your brother… We just got word that the entire building has been taken over. You'll need to be careful. **

"Right, I'm on my way."

Hold on West, I'm coming.

The Prussian arrived at the UN building, fake papers in hand. Before his arrival he had photocopied pages from a book in his library. He figured no one was going to read them, as they where more like props used to get into the building. Tucked away in the inner pocket of his coat, he had a 9mm silenced pistol, ready incase things took a turn for the worst. He hoped he didn't have to use it.

As he entered the lobby, he could tell something was amiss. The usual security guards were replaced with rough faced thugs and the receptionist was missing. He pretended not to notice, until the men closed in on him._These__four__shouldn__'__t__be__too__hard.__Nothing__I__can__'__t__handle._ Gilbert se down the briefcase and quickly elbowed the man closest to him in the face, an instant knockout. Another man grabbed for his arm, but Prussia dodged and tripped him off his feet. The thug went down, a sickening crunch emitted as he hit his head on the table. Using the momentum from the trip, Gilbert swung his legs up into another man's face, breaking his nose. The guard went down, cowering on a corner and clutching his bleeding face. The final guard grabbed the silverette from behind, but Gilbert threw him off his back and into the secretary's desk. The man groaned and refused to get up. Having taken care of them, he tied them up using a rope he had in the briefcase, and left them under the secretary's desk, unconscious and disabled._The__police__can__deal__with__them__later.__Right__now__I__need__to__get__to__West__and__the__others._ The Prussian continued into the building.

He entered the main hallway, fortunately it was unguarded. Coming up to a door on his left that read MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM, he opened the door and entered, putting on an aloof façade. He didn't want then to know he took on the guards by himself. That would definitely give him away.

"Oi, West I got what you needed, or at least the right ones."

Ludwig looked up at his brother from his seat at the table. His face went from a slightly happy smile to a look of shock as he saw a man stealthily sneak up behind Gilbert. Of course the Prussian had already become aware of the other's presence and swung the briefcase as hard as could at the man's head behind him.

"Osten!"

Ludwig's warning came at the second the metal case connected with the perpetrator's head. The man stumbled back, groaning at the impact. The silverette quickly turned and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"And who in the hell are you?"  
>"Ost that's one of the bad guys! He's got a gun, run for it"<p>

Run? Do I look like a pansy? "Run"! Who the hell does West think I am, Martha Fucking Stewart? I'll have to keep the fighting to the basics. Any advanced tactics will give me away. Damn I'll have to pull a few punches and get hit if I want this to be convincing.

Without another second to spare, Gilbert punched the man in the face. The mane retaliated with a punch of his own. From here on it was a classic slugfest. Prussia had to keep hitting the other, not giving the thug a chance to draw his gun. Finally the other collapsed, too stunned to further attack from the assailing silverette. The man collapsed and didn't attempt to move. The Prussian grinned triumphantly, sporting his own blood and bruises.

"Osten, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fuckin peachy. Who the hell was that?"

Japan came over to explain.

"That man is one of the leader of the radical group FER. FER has recently been committing crimes in South Africa. I believe they where looking for something here, but so far haven't had any luck. They haven't come in here other than to tell us to stay in this room. They took all of our communication devices with them so we couldn't call for help. We only managed to use the broken phone to call you before they cut the phone lines. We were hoping you would have called for help."

Everyone looked at the Prussian.

"Well I have my cell phone with me right now."

He handed Japan his cell phone. The Asian nation took it and began phoning for help. He then looked at his brother.

"Is everyone okay here West?"  
>"Ja. Like Japan said earlier, they only came in to take our laptops and cell phones. I don't think they know we are a Nations either, or else things would be much worse. I guess to them we just look like an average group of people holding a meeting."<p>

"Well I'm glad everyone is okay."

He looked around the room. Liechtenstein was clinging to her brother in fear. The Italian twins were huddled under the table, while America, Russia and England were at the corner of the table, discussing a plan of escape. Too bad for you. The Awesome me struck first. The silverette grinned.

"So, Ost, how did you manage to get past all of them?"

"All of them? What do you mean?"

"They came in here with at least 30 armed men."

"Really? I didn't see anyone once I walked in the lobby. But 30 armed men? Holy crap we have to get out of here. If they find out I did that to one of the head honcho guys, they'll swam us like ants and things could get ugly."

"Right Osten. We need to get out of here right away."

Just then Japan return with Gilbert's cell phone. He handed it over with a slight bow and began to tell them about the new situation.

"I managed to get help, however it seemed that Infinity was already aware of the threat and has sent in an agent to take care of this manner."

The room fell silent.

**Gilbert, do you read? We need to recover those hostages, however the nations take top priority. We have already sent in another agent to deal with the hostage crisis. Its up to you to get the nations out of there.**

"Alright then. Lets bust out of here. I don't want to spend my day off cooped up in this lame office."

Gilbert opened the door slightly, peeking in either direction to see if anyone was occupying the hallway.

"I don't see anyone. Looks like that agent from Infinity took care of then. If there was ever a time to leave, its now."

Ludwig nodded and told the rest of the nations it was time to go.

"I'll stay in the hallway and keep a look out. I'll let you know if someone is coming."

"I'LL LEAD THE WAY~! THE HERO USUALLY DOES!"  
>"Alfred, shut up! Do you want them to hear, you bloody wanker!"<p>

Gilbert opened the door and stood in the hallway. He nodded and quietly the nations sneaked out. Ludwig joined his brother's side.

"West, you need to get out. I'll be right behind you guys."

"But, Ost-"

"West, I mean it get going. Make sure Feli gets out safely okay?"

Germany knew better than to question his stubborn older brother. He nodded and joined the frightened Italian's side. The smaller man clung to the blonde and together they made their way out. Please get out safe Gilbert…

As the last nation, Greece, made his way out, Gilbert began to make his own slow retreat, never turning his back on the end of the hall and walking backwards to the exit. He then received new orders from HQ.

**Gilbert, our other agent has just liberated the hostages. Make sure all 10 reach outside safely.**

"Understood."

Gilbert then heard the running of feet and out ran the female receptionist and a few of the security guards. He counted them as they ran by, making sure it was 10 even. Once the familiar faces were safely out, he informed his higher ups.

"All the hostages are accounted for."

**Great work Gilbert. Enjoy the rest of your day off and congratulations on the success of your second mission.**

**YAY! I'm done typing this chapter!**

**\O/**

**For some reason it felt like this chapter didn't want to end. oTL||||| I got like half way and I just wanted it to end. TTuTT But I'm done now so yay!**

**I told du that the chapters are getting longer. Only 7 more chapters to go! **

**Though I love how in most of mein stories, I make Alfred a complete butt. XD Like in the other one he got beat up and in this one he's just too loud. XD Oh America, you have become Pru-ko's punching bag. Just like Kaito. XDDDD**

**BUT I HATED TYPING THAT WHOLE PART WITH THAT GIRL!  
>I WAS LIKE GTFO MY PRUSSIAN DU HO! BU *epically destroys her*<strong>

**Well hope you liked this chapter und I'll meet du back here after I finish typing the next chapter~!**

**~Pru-ko**


End file.
